Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight is the final boss of Kirby Super Star Ultra's Meta Knightmare Ultra, and a famous boss in the Kirby series, both for his role, and his theme music. Galacta Knight's theme is arguably famous, consisting of fast-paced heavy metal, and small hints of industrial elements. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Galacta Knight's battle theme is given small techno elements. In alternate canon Meta Knight had collected power from all the stars around Pop Star, and used them to summon the wish-granting comet clock, NOVA. Meta Knight then wished to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy to increase his own power. This warrior was Galacta Knight, and NOVA warned Meta Knight that Galacta Knight was sealed away due to fear his powers were too great. NOVA then summoned Galacta Knight, and the duel began. Galacta Knight was defeated, however, and exploded, temporarily losing his angelic wings. He later appeared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land as the third-to-last boss in The True Arena. He also appeared in Kirby: Planet Robobot, where Star Dream summoned him to test Meta Knight's skills after the latter defeated clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia. But shortly after he was summoned, Galacta Knight instantly slashed Star Dream and nearly destroyed him, prompting the latter to activate his final program, Star Dream Soul OS. He appears once again in Kirby Star Allies, where he appeared as the apparent final opponent of the friend that serves as the main character of Guest Star mode, only for mysterious butterfly to land on his lance, disintegrate him, and then absorb his energy to transform into Morpho Knight — the true final boss of the Guest Star mode. In fanon In Kirby TV He reappears in Kirby TV in Episode 3 (coming soon). Years after his defeat in Kirby's Return to Dream Land's True Arena, Galacta Knight was lying unconscious on Egg Engines, until Metal General EX and HR-D3 found him on a bridge. He slowly wakes up and recovers from his defeat. While his wounds where slowly healing, he went revenge on Kirby and Meta Knight, and Metal General EX decides to help him. HR-H, HR-E and HR-D3, the latter with Metal General EX and his friend Marx controlling it, assist him on his journey. Later, he finds Grand Doomer and the Sphere Doomers and they want to help him too, and later Wham Bam Jewel. They knock Meta Knight out of consciousness and take him to NOVA, where Marx tortures him (after he woke up) until he reveals where Kirby is: fighting Chameleo Arm on Hotbeat. Kirby, however, gets warned by 0², who is also fleeing for Galacta Knight, about his presence. Kirby flees to wikirby:Halfmoon. He's stopped by Computer Virus. The Magician and the Puppet are knocked unconscious. Suddenly Meta Knight cuts HR-H, HR-E and HR-D3 in half. Galacta Knight is defeated at the end. In Kirby: Returning Legends In the sequel of Kirby: Right Back At Ya, Galacta Knight was the Leader of the whole Star Warriors army who went missing during a war, and was seen again one year after the Sirica incident, now being corrupted by an extraterrestrial butterfly named Valfrey. He is also Gala's biological father. Galacta Knight's appearance resembled to his Kirby Super Star Ultra style, while his mask, boots and wings looked like his Light and Dark Form in Super Kirby Clash. He also has a larger spear as well. Gallery Trivia * In KRL, the Aeon Hero has a habit of putting a feather on a corpse he killed. Category:Enemies Category:Canon Category:Puffball Category:Final Boss Category:Knight Category:Puffballs Category:Kirby Category:Enemy Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Meta-Knights Category:Pink Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Kirby RP Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Good Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Star Warriors Category:White Category:Light Blue Category:Gold Category:Silver Category:Magenta Category:Purple Category:Mysterian Category:Deceased Category:Secret Final Boss